The Thing About Love
by CaddieDreamer
Summary: This is an Addison and Callie love story. *** WARNING *** contains strong sexual content. Discretion is advised!... Addie and Callie are in a deeply committed relationship but will their separate pasts interfere?
1. Chapter 1

The Thing About Love

"Addison, please... Please don't leave like this. Not like this." Callie was trying to convince Addison to stay at Seattle Grace, but was not having any luck. Addison was standing by the door. Her bags were packed and in her car. She was heading to the door ready to leave Callie's apartment. They were both in tears. Callie could not stand there and let the woman she loved just walk away. She rushed over and stood in front of the door, not letting Addison open it. "Callie move!" Addison yelled. "No... No I'm not moving until we talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. Just let me leave."

"Let you leave? No, I can't. Not like this. I love you and I want to be with you."

"You should have thought of that before." Addison took a step back away from Callie. Tears were streaming down her face, making her mascara run. She looked Callie in her eyes. "Callie... It's over." She grabbed the door handle and forced Callie out of the way. Callie bounced to the side and placed her hands on the door as it closed. She fell to her knees, sobbing. She wondered how things got to that point.

(FLASHBACK era season 3)

It had been a long and dreary day. Patients were dropping in continously. Seattle Grace got slammed, but no matter how stressful the day became Addison and Callie new how it would end. Addison had been stuck in surgery all afternoon and she hadn't seen Callie since lunch. It was 6pm and her shift was finally over. While she was changing back into her clothes, she decided to text Callie. "Hey sugarbutt, I'm finally done! Where are we meeting?" Addison read over the message several times, each time it made her heart flutter. She had found the person that made her so incredibly happy. When she thought about Callie, nothing else mattered. She was in love with Callie.

She pushed send and anxiously waited for Callie to text her back. She took of her scrub top and through it in her locker. She then grabbed her tight fitting, short-sleeved, black sweater. She then sat down and put on her heels. As she strapped her heels on, her mind started to wander. An enormous sense of fullfilledness overwhelmed her and her heart skipped a beat. She then walked over to the full length mirror which was across the locker room and checked herself out. "Hair... makeup... check." She then did a model stance pose and proceeded to smerk. "Addison you are one hot fox." She said to herself.

Just then her phone vibrated. It was Callie. She raced over to her phone, which was on the bench and read the message. "Hey sweet cheeks! Bad news, Bailey just called me in to consult but it doesn't sound like anything major. I should be 15 mins." Addison texted back.

"Aww I was so excited to see your sexy ass. But ok, I'll wait across the street." Callie wrote back. "Perfect. See you there =P."

Addison threw her phone in her purse and headed to the door. Before she walked out, she took another look in the mirror, removing any fuzz and making sure she looked perfect. She took a deep breath, and headed across the street.

Callie was a little bit annoyed that she had to stay, because Bailey knew she was off. But being the trooper that she is, she helped. "Dr. Torres, we have a 48 year old female. She was walking down the stairs at her house when she slipped and landed on her ankle. There is swelling and bruising. All vitals are normal but I just wanted you to take a look at her ankle just to rule out anything serious."

"Ok... Let's see here..." Callie proceed to check out the ankle of the patient and found it was nothing more than a sprain. "Mrs. Stone, it looks like you have nothing more than a sprain. You need to ice it for 20 minutes every hour and keep it elevated to make the swelling go down. In about two weeks you should be good to go."

"But what about the crack I heard? I mean it was really loud and scary."

"Crack?" Dr. Bailey interrupted. "She says it has been throbbing nonstop and that she heard a crack."

"I assure you it's nothing serious, joints tend to crack when under pressure. You just need to make sure you are more careful when walking down the stairs."

"So it's nothing serious?"

"You'll be fine." Callie winked and signed off on her chart. "Thank you Dr. Torres." Bailey told her as she walked out of the room. "No problem." Callie mumbled. She was done. She briskly walked through the halls to the elevator, hoping no one would stop her. As she was waiting for the elevator she discreetly checked her phone and saw a message. "Waiting for you =P." She smiled and just then the elevator doors opened. She definitely was not prepared for who was inside. "Dr. Torres."

"Dr. Shepard."

"In a hurry?"

"No, why would I be in a hurry?"

"Well I thought you would be because I saw Addison fly outta here and we all know that you two never leave this building without each other." Callie tried not to smile because she did not want Derek to think he was right. But it was true. Callie and Addison were never apart outside of Seattle Grace. "Well, she was off, and I was supposed to be off, but Bailey needed my help so Addison left, and now I'm here... talking to you."

"I'm sure I'm at the top of your list."

"Yeah." Callie raised her eyebrows intent on making Derek realize that she did not really want to talk to him. "Hey Callie, can I ask you something?" Callie took a deep breath, preparing herself for what Derek could possible say. "Umm sure, I guess."

"Well, I've noticed you and Addison have gotten pretty close recently and well I've never seen Addison so content with a woman before. Is this really real or are you testing it out. What's really going on?"

Callie chuckled at the thought of Derek concerned about Addison's love life. "You... you really want to know what's going on between me and Addison?"

"Curious... Inquiring minds want to know."

"Well inquiring minds should mind their business and stop pretending like they actually care when in reality they are snooping for a reason to talk about Addison." Derek then laughed.

"Trust me, I have a million things I could say about Addison all having nothing to do with you and this psuedo relationship you two have."

"Then why are you questioning me about it."

"Because... as much as I don't like to admit it Addison is a big part of my past and she strayed because of me. If you are going to be with her, you need to be there for her."

"Ah, this is really awkward. I don't know if I can talk about this... this subject with you." Derek nodded his head. As the elevator doors opened he walked out. Before the doors shut he turned around to give Callie one more piece of advice. "I wasn't there. Be there for her or it might not end well."

The elevator doors shut and Callie took another deep breath. The last person she wanted to take advice from was Derek Shepard. However, she knew he was right. The elevator doors opened and Callie rushed to the locker room to change her clothes. She texted Addison to tell her she was on her way. As she left the locker room, she looked quickly in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. She did. She pulled open the door and darted across the street.

Addison had been waiting for about 30 minutes and had had several drinks already. Callie burst through the door and began searching for Addison. Addison had been deep in conversation with another doctor who was sitting next to her. The other doctor was leaving when Callie saw them. She decided to sneak up on her. She quietly walked up behind her. She placed both her hands on Addison's sides and leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Hey sexy!" She breathed. Addison jumped a little and turned her head. She began to smile, turned around and stretched her arms towards Callie for a hug. Callie gave Addison a quick kiss on the cheek and sat in the barstool next to her. Addison was so happy to see her. "I missed you."

"I missed you so much too. Ugh, I was scared that I almost wasn't going to be able to leave."

Addison then wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, placing her hands behind her neck and leaned in. "Me too." She pressed her lips against Callie's, then pulled away. "Your lips are so luscious." Callie placed her hand on Addison's knee. "You know what else is luscious?" Callie then winked at Addison and Addison began to blush. "Callie... you little devil."

Addison and Callie were both extremely hungry, and decided to get Chinese take-out and headed back to Callie's apartment. When they got there all they could think about was ripping off each other's clothes but they wanted to see how long they could resist, at least to eat first. "No Christina?" Addison asked.

"She's on... all night." Callie smerked at Addison. They sat down at the table and began eating. Callie was debating whether she should tell Addison what Derek had told her. They had a very honest relationship, and promised each other that no matter what they would always tell the other how they felt. Callie wanted to tell, but was somewhat timid. She then decided she had to. "So guess who I ran into today, and who just had to give me relationship advice?" Addison chuckled and began to guess. "George? No, Mark ugh no he definitely doesn't have any advice on relationships. Umm, Izzie?"

"Derek." Addison raised her eyebrows surprised at the answer. "Derek... Derek gave you relationship advice?" Callie nodded. "What did he say?"

"It was very awkward, but he asked if there was something going on between us and then he told me that you left him because he wasn't there and that I should make sure I'm always there for you." Addison looked down at her food and began to play with it. She never told Callie why she cheated on Derek and she knew she would have to at some point. "Callie, there's something we need to talk about."

"Ok... shoot."

Addison took a deep breath, and looked Callie directly in her eyes. "I cheated on Derek... That's why he left New York. I slept with Mark and then Derek left me. And... I told you that he left and then Mark and I had a relationship because I was scared of what you would think. It was only one time before we split up and that's not the kind of person that I am. I---"

"Wait, hold on... You cheated on Derek?"

"Yes."

"Wha---why... why have I been believing that Derek left you and that's how you and Mark ended up together. I'm missing something."

"I wasn't completely honest with you. I wasn't sure of what you would think."

"Ok well... tell me now. The truth."

"Well, Derek was constantly working and I got lonely. Mark was there and we slept together. Derek caught us and he came here. Mark and I tried to have a relationship after Derek left. I actually believed that it would work, but then Mark cheated on me... That's when I came here to try and fix my marriage." Callie fell into a blank stare. She was shocked, and was confused about what to think. Addison revealing this secret almost made Callie look at her in a different light. She looked at Addison with an obvious confused look on her face. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? We've been dating for 5 months. Were you just never going to tell me?"

"No, no not at all. I wanted to. I really did. I just couldn't work up the nerve to. It's been awhile since I've dated anyone. I'm a little rusty."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I could never be mad at you. I'm a little disappointed, but I think you thought I might think differently of you. But I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes, but just don't not tell me can never go wrong with being honest." Callie leaned in towards Addison and kissed her on the lips. Addison then placed her hands on Callie's face and embraced her. Callie threw her fork down and stood up. Addison stood up along with her and moved in closer. Callie wrapped her arms around Addison's body and they kissed passionately.

Things began to heat up. Callie tenderly took off Addison's top, and slowly un-did her pants. Addison then sliped off Callie's shirt, and started to kiss her neck. She then began taking off Callie's bra. They started kissing again...

As they are kissing, the walk over towards the bed. Callie slowly leans over Addison as she falls onto the bed. Callie crawls ontop of her. She grazes her hand up Addison's leg, to her thigh and grabs hold of her thong. She slowly pulls down the thong, and throws it onto the floor. Addison unbuttons Callie's jeans and helps her slide them off. They begin to kiss again. Callie starts messaging Addison's breasts, as Addison lay in ecstacy. She kisses Addison's neck and slowly moves down towards her breasts. The suction feel makes Addison begin to moan, and Callie starts moving her head further, and further down. She grabs hold of Addisons legs and spreads them apart. Callie gently kisses the inside of Addison's thighs, making her squirm. She then begins to slowly, and gently lick Addison's p*ssy. Addison grabs Callie's head and moans louder. Callie starts licking faster, and deeper. She flicks Addison's clit with the tip of her tounge. She takes her hands and continues to message Addison's breasts. Addison squirms moving her pelvis up and down. Her eyes roll back, and she lets out a big moan.

Callie then crawls up and begins to kiss Addison. She starts caressing Addison's body. Addison grabs Calli'es back, slowly moving her hands up and down. She moves her hands down further and gently grabs Callie's ass, smacking it. Callie starts to moan. Addison then flips Callie over onto her back and begins kissing her. She then starts kissing her neck, and works her way down. Kissing her chest, her stomach, and gets to Callie's throbbing pussy. Addison softly licks the roof of Callie's pussy, gently touching her clit. She begins to lick more, and more. As Addison is licking, she takes two of her fingers and places them inside Callie's pussy. She moves her fingers, in and out slowly and gradually going faster. Callie starts moaning even louder, her arms fling out to the sides and grabs the bedsheets. Addison keeps moving her fingers in and out of Callie's pussy, faster and faster. Callie starts squirming,

Addison repositions herself on her knees, sticking her ass in the air to gain momentom. In and out, in and out, in and out of Callie's pussy. Addison notices Callie's legs start quivering. Callie's pevlis starts to lift. Her legs spread wider. Callie then lets out a big moan. Addison softly kisses Callie's inner thighs and she catches her breath. Addison kisses, working her way back up to Callie's lips. She kisses her stomach, her chest, then her lips. Callie opens her legs and grabs Addison tight. Addison plops onto Callie.

They both breathed heavily, holding each other tight. Addison fell over to the side and faced Callie. She grabed Callie's hand and kissed it. "I think I'm in love with you." Callie still trying to catch her breath, turned her heard towards Addison and looked her in the eyes. "I don't think... I know." They kissed and laid there with no other care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the next morning. There was a slam and footsteps which woke Addison up. She rubbed her eyes and took a stretch. She then turned over to Callie, who was still sleeping. Everything was still perfect, her finally revealing the secret she had been keeping from Callie was the right thing to do. Addison felt good, she gently kissed Callie on the cheek and got out of bed. She threw on a t-shirt, and some sweat pants and headed out the bedroom.

She heard some commotion in the kitchen and figured it was Christina home from the hospital. "Hey... hey Christina."

"Oh... umm hi Addison. Uhh, is Callie here?"

"Yeah, she's still sleeping."

"Oh I see. So umm, I heard about the mother with eight babies. How's that gonna work out?"

"I think it'll be fine. We just have to make sure we are fully prepared."

"Oh... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"This thing between you and Callie... Should I expect to be seeing you here all the time from now on?" Addison laughed. Though the two were very much in love they craved their privacy. "Well, you should expect to see me here a lot more. Take that how you will." Addison walked over to the fridge to pour herself some orange juice while Christina drank some tea. Christina mentioned how tired she was and how she would probably sleep the rest of the day. Then Addison decided to cook breakfast for Callie.

As she was preparing the food, Callie walked in. "Morning sunshine." Addison dorkily turned around. "Heeey, morning!" Callie walked over towards Addison and they shared a quick kiss. Addison moaned and then flipped the pancakes. Callie began to take a look around the kitchen. "Are you making me breakfast?"

"Yeah, thought it'd be nice."

"Awww."

Addison threw the food onto plates and set the table. The two sat down and began to eat. They could not stop staring at each other, and could not wait to have sex again. "Last night was soooo good." Addison raised one eyebrow hinting that she wanted to do it again.

"And next time will be even better." Callie said as she ate a strawberry. "What time is it?"

"It's 9. We have to be in in two hours." Addison told her.

"Ugh, I hope it's a slooow day today. I can't take anymore of Bailey hounding me like a dog. Did you hear what happened with Izzie?"

"No, what happened?"

"There are rumors floating around that she is dating a patient."

"What!? No way."

"Yes way. Crazy I know... Anyway, we should totally do it in the on-call room today." Addison threw her head back as she laughed. "Mmm, yeah we totally should."

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, ok so we could totally do it during lunch or we could sneak one in during the day. What do you think?"

"I like the sneak part."

"Yeah me too." Callie laughed and got up to put her plate in the sink. Addison took the last couple of bites on her plate and put hers in the sink as well. Callie grabbed the orange juice on the counter to put it in the fridge when Addison grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her. She put her arms around her waist and gave her butt a little smack. Callie started smiling. "I gotta go home to shower and stuff but I think... we are the cutest couple in the world and I would love to sneak one in with you today." Callie laughed and kisses Addison on the lips. "I completely agree." Addison and Callie tightly embraced and kissed again. Addison headed to the living room to grab her purse and keys. She sat down on the couch to put on her heels. "So I'll see you in a little bit yeah?" Callie walked Addison to the door "Of course." She then gave Addison a smack on the butt and she walked out the door. Addison turned and flashed a smile then headed off.

It was almost noon and Seattle Grace was nonstop in surgeries. Addison was balancing several labors at once, while Callie was in and out of surgery. They both started to become ansy, and wondering when they would see the other. Callie had just come out of surgery and had nothing planned for 30 minutes. She texted Addison. "_Hey I'm free 4 30 mins... what about u?"_ Addison had just delivered a baby and had about an hour before the next would be ready. She texted Callie back. "_Yep, I'm free 4 about an hour... where do u want to meet?"_

Callie texted back _"on call room on the east wing"_

Addison texted back_ "sounds perfect see u there in 5!"_

Addison went into the labor delivery room to check on her patient one last time. Everything was going fine. She told Karev she had to do something and she would be back in about an hour. She then rushed out of the room and headed to the on call room. Callie was checking on her patient who had just come out of surgery and found everything to be great. She darted off to the on call room too.

They came from different directions and were walking towards each other. They both could not help but to smile as they saw each other. When they both reached the door they did not know if they should walk in together or separately, discreetly. They stood infront of the door and quietly talked to each other. Addison moved some hair out of her face and folded her arms, while Callie stuck her hands in her pockets turning her head around every couple of seconds to look around. Nervously Addison asked, "So should we walk in together or not?"

"I don't know. Would anyone think we were doing something or just sleeping at the same time?"

"Mmm, maybe they'll think we're just both sleeping."

"Maybe... yeah... You want to go in first?" Callie smerked. "No, you." As they were deciding who would walk in first. Derek walked up.

"Dr. Torres... Dr. Montgomery, I need your assistance." Addison let out a huge sigh and turned towards Derek. "Yes, Dr. Shepard?"

"I have a patient, mother who wants to get pregnant but has brain cancer. I need you to talk to her for me."

"Umm, sure yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Addison turned and opened the door to the on call room, and walked in. Callie stood there awkwardly with Derek. "Together again, Torres?" Derek said smuggly. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed, walked in the room and slammed the door in Derek's face.

Addison rushed over to Callie and began kissing her. She ripped of her white coat, and then Callie's. She began unbuttoning Callie's shirt. Callie was trying to say something, but couldn't because Addison was kissing her. "Addison... Addison?" Addison started kissing Callie's neck.

"What?" She said.

"Does Derek know we are really in a relationship, or is he just speculating?" Addison pushed Callie over to the beds and threw her down. She then climbed on top and took off her shirt.

"Addison?" Callie repeated. Addison stopped and looked at Callie.

"What?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"I don't know, it's probably just speculation. Doesn't matter... But you know what does matter?" Addison started kissing Callie on the lips. Callie giggled and grabbed Addison's face.

"I just, don't feel comfortable with knowing that he knows... if he knows... you know?"

"Yes, I understand." Addison said. "But are we gonna do this or not, because you only have 30 minutes and we're down to 20." Addison began kissing Callie again, but Callie became flaccid.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Addison climbed off of Callie and sat on the side of the bed. Callie began to explain.

"It's just..."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"It's just..." Callie sat up and faced Addison. "It's just ok. See here's the deal. I love you." Callie placed her hands on top of Addie's. "I love you so much, and I want to be with you but there is this little nagging voice in the back of my head that's saying once a cheater always a cheater." Addison interjected.

"Callie no---"

"Wait, just listen for a sec... I've been cheated on before and that was the worst I have ever felt about myself. I said I would never get into that situation again."

"I'm sorry I have to stop you." Addison interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not that kind of person. There is _nothing _in this world that would have me disrespect you like that... _Nothing_." Callie looked down at the bed. Addison asked her what she was thinking.

"I was just... thinking about what Derek said."

"Callie... Don't, please don't listen to him. He just doesn't want me to be happy."

"But I can't help but to feel that he's probably right."

"No.. why would he be right?"

"He said you cheated because he wasn't there... What if I'm not there for you? What happens that one day, that I can't be there? I've been thinking about this all day." Addison took a deep sigh. She did not know what to say. But she did not want to argue with Callie.

"Callie, look. I was not happy in my marriage. That's why I became lonely. I wasn't happy. I'm happy with you, you make me happy. The day we're not with each other, I'll still be happy." Callie stood up and grabbed her scrub top. She put the top on and grabbed her coat. Addison had a confused look on her face and scooted to the end of the bed. She questioned Callie.

"Where are you going?"

"We ran out of time. I've gotta go back now. I'll see you later though, right?" She walked up to Addison and kissed her on the cheek. Addison replied, "Yeah." She looked up at Callie, and Callie walked out of the room. Addison knew telling Callie the truth was the right thing to do, but at that point she wish she hadn't. She got up and put back on her shirt, then lab coat. She fixed her hair then walked out of the room.

_Click, clack, click, clack, _was all that could be heard as Addison walked down the hall. As she was walking she looked into a patients room that she passed and saw Derek. She stepped in and asked to speak with him. "Derek, I need to talk to you." Derek knodded and excused himself from the room. Addison walked over to a small stock room as Derek followed.

"You're still going to talk to my patient right?" Addison walked into the stock room and turned around, Derek still following.

"Derek, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to help my patient?" Derek replied. Addison's voice began to change.

"No, Callie. What you told her yesterday? Ring a bell!?" She said enraged. Derek chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just. I'm very interested as to what this is."

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business. Do not tell her anything that has happened between us in the past."

"I thought I was helping."

"No, no you didn't. You were doing what you always do and thinking of only yourself and what will benefit you. I know what I did was terrible, but we're not together, we're barely friends. Don't act like you care when you don't give a damn, and stay out of my personal life." Addison looked Derek directly into his eyes, piercing through.

"Fair enough... My patient is waiting." Derek turned, opened the door and walked out.

Addison collected her composure and walked out of the room. She headed to the bathroom, feeling the tears forming. As she was walking down the hall Callie spotted her. She noticed she looked distraught and hoped it was not because of her. She handed the nurse her patients chart and told her she would be right back. She followed Addison and saw her go into the bathroom. She walked briskly towards it, and walked in.

_Addison weeping_ "Addison?" Callie walked to the end of the stalls, and tapped on the door. Addison took a huge sniff and grabbed the toilet paper to wipe her eyes. Callie asked again. "Addison, what's wrong?" Addison unlocked the door and let Callie in. Callie walked in shut the stall door and squated in front of Addison, who was sitting on the toilet. She asked her again. "Babe, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

_Sniffs_ "Nothing... well not nothing. It's just... I never thought I would be that person."

"What person?"

"The dirty cheater woman person." Callie placed her hands on the sides of Addison's legs.

"Addie, you're not a cheater. This is all my fault, I'm sorry. I just got scared. I know you would _never _cheat on me, I just let Derek get in my head... I know you would never hurt me." Addison wipped her nose and looked Callie in the eyes.

"I wouldn't."

"I know. Now come on, you're sitting on a toilet and we have nooo idea who else has been sitting on it." Addison laughed and wipped her nose. She stood up and she and Callie embraced. Callie kissed Addison on the cheek and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Addison whose arms were around Callie's waist, squeezed Callie and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I really don't want to be that person."

"You're not. You won't. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Long haul?" Addison questioned.

"Yes, long haul. You're my one, and I only want you." Callie pressed her lips against Addison, placing her hands on her face. "We better get out of here before we get caught." Callie unlocked the door and they both walked out of the stall. Addison walked up to the mirror to fix her makeup, Callie right behind her. Callie stood next to her rubbing her back and watching as she fixed her makeup. She decided to apologize for earlier. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Addison sniffed, "It's ok... I _guess _I still love you." The two chuckled, and Callie grabbed Addison by the waist. She leaned in to her ear and was about to whisper when the bathroom door flew open. Addison and Callie quickly bounced away from each other. It was Meredith.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_AH, with school I have totally neglected this story. Now that I have some free time this summer I will be finishing this story yay! I changed the format a little bit making it easier to understand the conversation parts, and I also think I'm going to add a big surprise to this story to let my imagination really go full swing..._

Meredith swung the door open and came to a halt. Callie looked at her, giving her a look as to say "great timing." However, Meredith did not know about this relationship. She and Derek were extremely close, but this was one thing he had not told her. Maybe because of his ego. He was still trying to sort it out.

Meredith: [ _timid _] Hi.

Callie: Hi... Meredith.

M: I was just, going to use the bathroom.

C: It's ok... I'm not the bathroom police.

Callie turned to Addison, who was looking at Meredith through the mirror. Callie placed her hand on Addison's arm and gave her a little squeeze.

C: You ok?

Addison: Yeah

C: Alright, I'm gonna get back to work. I'll see you later.

A: Uh, yeah, later.

Addison smiled at Callie and Callie left the bathroom. Meredith came out of the stall and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Addison decided she was done and headed towards the door. But before she could open it Meredith had something to say.

M: Addison, wait--

Addison turned around with a look of being annoyed and faced Meredith.

A: [ _sigh_ ] Yes?

M: I just wanted to let you know that I never meant for any of that to happen.

A: Any of what Meredith?

M: The whole, cheating, thing.

A: [ _sigh _] What do you what me to say? I forgive you? Let's be friends? What?

M: No, I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to know. I mean, I know what this week was for you and Derek and---

A: Forget what you know.

M: [ _pauses _] Ok. I guess I'll see you ar---

As Meredith was talking Addison turned and walked out of the bathroom. As she began down the hall, she saw Mark ahead of her. She did not know whether to continue, or turn and go another direction. With a quick step and spin, she turned and headed a different direction. She did not think Mark had seen her, however she heard his voice yell her name.

Mark: Addison!

Addison paused, and took a deep sigh. She began thinking to herself "Why me?" She turned around and put on an artificial smile. Then she waved as Mark caught up to her.

Mark: Addison... are you avoiding me?  
A: Why would I be avoiding you, Mark?

M: I don't know. Actually, I think I do know... and I think you know too.

A: Know what?  
M: I know you know, let's stop pretending.

A: [ _pauses _] Alright Mark, you got me. I'm pretending that I don't know what we both know.

M: Ok... So I was thinking if you're not busy tonight maybe you would like to go to dinner, maybe catch up?

Mark put his hand on Addison's arm, and gently stroked it. Addison gazed off to the ground, and then came back to.

A: Mark, I'm sorry I can't. I have plans already.

M: Ok, well maybe another night--

A: No, no other night not ever. I can't have dinner with you so just stop asking me, ok?

Addison turned, and walked away. Just then Bailey was running towards Addison.

Bailey: Addison, we've got an MVA coming up. Female, 6 months pregnant. She needs immediate surgery. We're going to OR 5.

A: Got it.

Addison rushed to change and scrub in. As she was scrubbing, Bailey walked in to scrub in too.

B: Addison, this does not look good. Apparently, this woman had been kidnapped.

A: Oh my God, where did they find her?  
B: The attacker, knocked her unconscious, put her behind the wheel and made the car drive into a telephone pole. I really don't know how she even survived this far.

The team was in surgery repairing the young pregnant woman for 7 hours. It was 6pm, and Addison had a long day but before she could even change out of her scrubs she was stopped by a detective right outside of the OR.

Detective: Excuse me doctor, were you just in surgery with Jacinda James? She's 6 months pregnant?

Addison: Oh, um yes I was.

Detective: How is she?

A: It's too early to say. We were able to stop the bleeding.

Detective: What about the baby?

A: The baby, luckily will be ok in time.

Detective: I'm in the middle of an investigation for her attempted murder and I need to know when I can collect a sample of DNA from the child?

A: Well, it won't be any time soon. The mother is real critical right now. The slightest test could upset everything.

Detective: Ok well my name is Olivia Benson and I'm here working a case with the Seattle Police Department, here's my card. If anything changes I want you to call me.

A: Of course.

As the detective walked away, Addison headed straight for the locker room to change. When she opened the door she saw Callie sitting on the bench in front of her locker.

A: Hey, what a surprise.

Callie looked at Addison with a joyless look on her face. She was on the verge of tears.

A: Callie, what's wrong?

C: [ _sniffs _] It's a... my a sister. She was flying in. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprised you. She is um... 6 months pregnant and she was coming to live with me and I was going to help her with the rest of her pregnancy.

A: Oh my God, Callie.

C: I didn't know it was her until you were already in surgery.

A: She's going to be ok. The baby is going to be ok.

C: How bad was it?  
A: All that matters is that she and the baby are ok now.

C: I have to call my family, and let them know what's going on.

A: I think you need to see her too.

C: Yeah, yeah.

Addison helped Callie up, and they walked to Jacinda's hospital room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_*disclaimer totally made up Callie's sisters names*_

As they walked into the room, all they could hear was the beeping of the machines. Callie saw her sister, so helpless. She walked up to the bed and grabbed her hand and she began to weep. Addison walked up behind Callie and rubbed her shoulders. She decided to give them some privacy.

Callie could barely see, the tears were flowing so strong. She felt weak, and every emotion was running through her.

C: [ _to her sister _] I'm so sorry Cinda. I wasn't there for you when you needed someone. I promise from this day forward I will be there, and I'm going to find the bastard who did this to you.

Callie gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She then heard a knock on the door. In walked this tall woman, with medium brown hair. She was wearing skin-tight blue jeans along with a skin-tight, long-sleeved black shirt.

Woman: Hi, may I come in?

Callie: Yes, can I help you?

Woman: Ms. Torres I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and I'm working on your sisters case. Can I ask you a couple of questions?

C: Um, sure, yeah go ahead.

O: Where were you this morning between 7-10am?

C: Um, I was here working.

O: Ok, can you think of anyone your sister had contact with who might want to hurt her?  
C: No, um not here she doesn't even live here.

O: So there's no one here that you know of?

C: No. Do you have any leads?

O: At the moment, we don't but we are working hard to find your sisters attacker.

C: Wait, uh attacker? She was assaulted too?

O: We ran a rape kit when she was brought into the hospital and it was positive, however the hospital cannot release it without her consent. Which leaves us at square one.

C: I see. Well, I want to help find who did this.

O: What we need you to do is find anyone who your sister knew who could possibly harm her, then we'll go from there.

C: Ok.

Olivia turned and headed towards the door, but before she left she turned around to Callie.

O: Ms. Torres--

C: Callie.

O: Callie, here's my card. If there is anything I can do for you just call me.

C: Ok.

Callie sat back beside her sisters bed. She began calling her family informing them of what happened, and asking for information. After about two hours, Addison came back. Addison was not sure of what to do, she sat in the chair across the room. Callie nodded to her to let her know she knew she was in the room. She finished up her phone call.

C: [ _big sigh_ ] Hey, it's late you should get home.

A: No it's ok, I want to stay here with you.

C: So, this detective came to see me a couple of hours ago and asked me if I knew anyone who wanted to hurt my sister. This is just a lot to take in, in one day.

A: Maybe you should get some rest, you've been up all day.

C: I can't leave.

A: Ok, well I'll bring you some things from your apartment then.

Callie nodded. Addison got up and walked over to Callie. She then embraced her and kissed her on the forehead.

A: I'll be back.

Callie called another family member, one of her other sisters.

C: Lucia--

Lucia: I heard. How is she? The baby?

C: Everything is fine. I'm sitting with her at the hospital right now. The baby is ok, she's ok, everything is ok right now. But I need to ask you a question.

L: What?  
C: Do you know where Dominic is?

L: Shit Callie, you don't think that asshole did this do you?

C: I don't know. The police where in here asking questions but I didn't say anything because Jacinda hasn't mentioned him in a couple of months.

L: She broke up with that loser.

C: She did.

L: Yeah about 3 months ago, she caught him cheating, dumped him. She came to me in tears saying it was over for good and she never wanted to see him again.

C: Oh my God. She told me he disappeared.

L: She lied. He cheated. It was bad, he started stalking her and wouldn't leave her alone. He was even calling me asking for her. When the police couldn't protect her, that's when she decided to move in with you.

C: Do you think he knew she was here?  
L: Shit, I don't know. The only people she told were family.

C: Have you heard from him recently? Within the last couple of days?  
L: Oh my God... no. Last time he called me was a week ago.

C: Ok, I have to tell the police. Thanks hermana, te amo, ciao.

Callie hung up the phone, and then pulled out the card Olivia had given her. She called... After she called Det. Benson, she walked out into the hallway. She decided to catch up on some paperwork while she waited for Olivia to show up. About 45 minutes later Olivia walked up to Callie sitting at a desk.

O: Callie, I came as soon as I could. What is it?

C: I think I might know who it is.

O: You do? Ok, tell me everything.

Callie told Olivia everything her sister, Lucia had told her. Callie wanted to help the detective, but Olivia was not too sure about it.

C: Please, you have to let me help you find him.

O: Callie, it could be too dangerous. Besides, you should be here with your sister and niece. I promise I will call you the second I find out anything new.

Olivia walked away, pulling out her cell phone and she walked down the hall. Callie could not stand sitting around waiting, she wanted to do something. So she followed the detective to her car. As they got outside and into the parking lot, Olivia felt a presence behind her. She stopped and turned around.

O: Callie, are you following me?

C: Detective Benson--

O: Olivia

C: Olivia, you have to let me do something. I can't sit around waiting it's going to drive me crazy I know it.

O: [ _long pause _] Ok. You can ride along but we need a couple of rules. You stay behind me at all times. If I tell you to do something you need to do it, and do not get out of the car unless I tell you.

C: Ok, I can do that.

Olivia escorted Callie to the passenger side of the squad car, and then got in herself.


End file.
